Le Corbeau et la Colombe
by Neyel
Summary: Deux OOC, un nouveau Canon, la connerie Contre-attaque et le retour du jet d'ail. ça vous va? moi non plus, alors je changerais ce résumé un jour. (se déroule pendant la préquel)


Chalut à touuuuuchs!

Je uis en forme, motivé (et surtout très con) et je poste ce premier chap/ prologue sans avoir vraiment avancé dans les autres chaps! du coup je vais voir ce que vous en pensez, déjà, parce que si on me jette des navets radioactifs et hautement explosifs, je saurais qu'il vaut mieux éviter de continuer :p (cette fic traîne depuis 6 mois, aussi)

Donc voilà ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1

Araël était un Mandalorien, un bon Mandalorien il était méchant, cruel et sans pitié. Lorsque son casque se refermait sur son visage, il devenait une machine à tuer, un assassin sanguinaire. Ses missiles réduisaient en poussière (plutôt sanglante, la poussière) ses ennemis, ses lance-flammes les carbonisaient, ses pistolasers les réduisaient à des souvenirs.

Lorsque son casque se refermait sur son visage.

Parce que le reste du temps, Araël était un habitant de Coruscant tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Mais aussi le champion intergalactique de la flemmardise (autoproclamé, hein, il n'allait quand même pas faire le déplacement jusqu'à Corellia pour le concours).

Voilà pourquoi nous retrouvons cette tignasse brune coupée court surplombant un corps de 1,765 centimètres (précisément) ma foi fort musclé (tueur de sang-froid oblige)… à l'état de loque. Rien n'est plus réaliste pour décrire l'ampleur du désastre qui s'offrait à l'œil torve et épuisé d'un…. mur (pas facile de trouver des humains –ou aliens- dans l'antre d'un « tueur »)

Ce désastre rassemblait en fait un lit défait, la silhouette précédemment citée dans ledit lit, le mur (bah oui, faudrait pas qu'il tombe dans l'oubli) et la pire chose que la galaxie ait jamais pu porter.

Un Réveil.

Et bien sûr, comme tous les réveils bien éduqués, il sonnait au mauvais moment (trop tôt, quoi).

C'est ainsi qu'Araël grogna, et, mettant à profit les dures années d'entraînement pour devenir un trrrès vilain chasseur de primes, utilisa son jetpack pour bondir jusqu'à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Le Réveil maudit –qui avait dû être un artefact Sith dans une autre vie, vu sa cruauté- exécuta lamentablement son premier vol et en fit par là même le dernier en passant par la fenêtre pour chuter vers les bas quartiers de Coruscant.

Araël se dit qu'il en achèterait un autre.

Puis il se dit que si son réveil avait sonné, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

Il hurla un juron ma foi fort grossier (du Mando'a ,vous ne pourriez pas comprendre).

Il avait rendez-vous.

Et puis, de manière assez peu élégante, la porte explosa.

* * *

Aela Nightbringer était une Jedi, une bonne Jedi. Elle était juste, sage et diplomate. En tout cas essayait-elle de s'en convaincre. Car elle n'était en réalité qu'une Padawan à la recherche d'un maître. La Guerre des Clones faisait rage depuis bientôt trois ans et presque tous les Jedis étaient au front, et se battaient pour la « démocratie », ce qui faisait que les jeunes Padawans formés par Yoda et les autres instructeurs attendaient au Temple qu'un maître Jedi de retour du front et qui aurait perdu son apprenti, ou l'inverse, accepte de les prendre sous son aile. C'était triste, mais c'était la guerre. Et elle, avec ses 18 ans et son mètre soixante-neuf, dépassait largement les jeunes Padawans, qui constituaient une bonne partie de la population du Temple.

En un mot? Elle s'ennuyait. Cela faisait presque un an qu'elle était revenue du front, et elle n'avait toujours pas été rappelée là-bas.

Aela avait tout de même eu de la chance : un jour qu'elle se morfondait sur son sort devant le Temple, un vieil homme s'était présenté à elle sous le nom de Maître Galë Nawël, et lui avait proposé d'affiner sa formation, sans toutefois faire d'elle sa Padawan, sous prétexte qu'il « avait trop de choses auxquelles penser pour se charger d'un poids supplémentaire ». Il lui avait également fait promettre de ne jamais parler de lui au Conseil. Trop heureuse d'avoir trouvé un maître, Aela avait accepté. Pendant un an, elle avait tenu sa parole, bien qu'elle se soit doutée que Galë n'était pas un véritable Jedi. Elle avait eu au cours de ses entraînements l'occasion de l'affronter, et il maniait son sabre à la lame orangée avec une précision et une efficacité redoutables. Alors s'il n'était pas Jedi, il l'avait sans aucun doute été à un moment ou un autre. Il ne pouvait pas être un Sith, tentait de se persuader la jeune Padawan, puisqu'il n'y en avait que deux : le sombre Comte Dooku et celui dont tout le monde soupçonnait l'existence, qui restait inconnu, mais qui n'était certainement pas son sage « mentor »

Et ce soir là, ses deux sabres aux lames teinte bleu océan au côté, elle prit son speeder pour aller rejoindre son instructeur personnel dans les bas-fonds de Coruscant.

* * *

Revenons-en à cette pauvre porte, qui rappelons-le, explosait lorsque nous l'avions quittée.

Araël avait immédiatement dégainé un de ses deux Westar-33 et l'avait pointé sur l'entrée. Peu importe ce qui rentrerait, ça mourrait, à moins que ce ne soit un de ses informateurs. Mais d'habitude, les informateurs qui tiennent à la vie ne font pas exploser l'innocente porte de leur bien moins innocent employeur.

-Rsssss Kravosh ! siffla un Trandoshan rouge en entrant (pour ceux qui ne voient pas, un Trandoshan, c'est un lézard sur deux pattes) (d'où la langue bizarre, comparable à du Fourchelangue -pour les connaisseurs, sinon les autres imaginez que un mec se met à ssssiffler des mots pour parler aux serpents- parlé par quelqu'un qui a très mal à la gorge).

Ce qui donnait à peu près : « Te voilà, chien ! »

-Bonjour aussi, Nezyk, lança Araël qui avait reconnu dans le Trandoshan une vermine qui osait s'octroyer le titre de chasseur de primes.

-Nssss Gavos, Rakegar Araël gasssss navrosh rrrrr.

En gros : " Il y a un contrat sur ta tête, Araël, et je vais récupérer la prime ! " (c'est fou tout ce que ces Trandoshans peuvent exprimer avec une telle économie de mots)

-Encore un contrat ? Quel foutu Hutt à encore placé mon putain de corps à la vente ? Je suis pas une prostituée, nan mais !

-Rokr Nagysss, assss krrraaa.

« Ce n'est pas un Hutt, si tu veux tout savoir. »

-Hm. Un Séparatiste, ou un Républicain qui n'a pas digéré que je reste neutre dans le conflit ?

-Ksssss Nah... Rsssss Nesss...

« Beaucoup mieux que ça… Beaucoup plus haut… »

-Hm. Je donne ma langue à ta progéniture reptilienne.

-Brassss, Krvvvshhh Dooku.

« Certains disent que ça vient de Dooku lui-même. »

Durant toute la « conversation », les deux chasssseurs, pardon, chasseurs, se tournèrent autour dans la pièce circulaire (d'environ 7 mètres sur 7, en comptant l'espace pris par les étagères et râteliers sobres disposés de manière... Très aléatoire), le pistolaser braqué vers l'autre. En disant cette phrase, le Trandoshan avait par un réflexe pavlovien haussé légèrement les épaules, décalant par là même son pistolet laser, suffisamment pour ne plus viser la tête de Araël. Celui ci en profita et se jeta derrière une étagère en tirant trois coups simultanément. Atteint au ventre, le Trandoshan grogna et répliqua par une salve de tirs. Et par un petit machin qui fit cling cling en rebondissant par terre. Puis tic tic. On pouvait presque distinguer un sourire narquois sur la surface parfaitement lisse du détonateur thermique. Araël, pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, jura.

*Boum !*

* * *

Aela retrouva son mentor au même lieu qu'à l'accoutumée : un bar miteux des bas-fonds, dans une rue semblable aux autres, bourrée d'holos sur les murs diffusant des publicités moins engageantes les unes que les autres. Des millions de piétons empruntaient la rue, tous d'une espèce différente, et bavardaient dans diverses langues. Les commerçants, de chaque côté, vantaient tel ou tel produit, et criaient le plus fort possible, en espérant attirer quelques clients. En bref, c'était bruyant, animé, et éclairé par les holos et les éclairages électriques: c'était Coruscant, la ville-planète, et un exemple de ses 3,5 billiards d'habitants.

Aela entra dans le bar, "L'Avide Corellien", et s'avança vers une table

Galë Nawël avait son sabre dissimulé sous sa cape noire et un verre à la main lorsqu'elle s'approcha.

-Bonsoir, jeune Aela, lança le vieil homme sans se retourner.

-Bonsoir, Galë.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Si l'on considère que s'entraîner au sabre avec les autres Padawans une énième fois est intéressant et constructif, alors j'ai passé une journée formidable, dit elle, blasée, en caressant une mèche de sa chevelure blond platine

-Tu t'es entraînée au lancer de sabre ?

-Oui, Galë, et je l'ai enseigné à un autre Padawan, Nora.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû. Cette technique n'est pas adaptée à tous.

-Il l'a réussie du premier coup.

-Je vois. Bon, fit le vieux en se levant, suis moi. Ce soir, j'ai plus à te parler qu'à t'apprendre des techniques de combat.

-Je vous suis.

Ils sortirent du bar et se dirigèrent vers une tour au centre d'une gigantesque place où se croisaient (encore une fois) des milliers d'êtres de toutes espèces.

Lorsqu'ils furent au pied de la tour, qui s'avéra gigantesque, Galë, avec un drôle de regard, lui lança « Grimpe. »

-Que je quoi ?

-Que tu grimpes en haut de cette tour.

Aela savait pertinemment que son mentor ne voulait pas qu'elle passe par l'intérieur. Elle avait déjà escaladé des édifices coruscantiens : il suffisait de sauter en s'aidant de la Force, de s'agripper à un balcon, de s'y hisser en espérant qu'il soit vide de présence humaine ou autres, puis rebelote jusqu'en haut. Par contre, elle n'avait jamais eu à monter si haut. 50 étages, au bas mot. Elle en avait pour un bon bout de temps, et elle pariait qu'elle serait à bout de forces avant le dixième étage. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à se reposer sur un balcon en espérant ne pas se faire repérer.

Elle se retourna vers son mentor pour lui demander s'il était vraiment sérieux et remarqua qu'il n'était déjà plus là.

Avec un long soupir, la Padawan débuta son ascension.

Galë Nawël soupira. Le temps jouait contre lui. Cela faisait un an que les ténèbres l'avait retrouvé, lui, et ses deux protégés venaient de l'être.

Ce serait sans doute la dernière semaine où il pourrait voir ses "élèves". Ensuite, il irait affronter son destin, en espérant que les deux jeunots dont il s'était occupé prendraient bien sa suite si jamais il échouait. Mais il ne devait pas échouer. Il devait donner une lueur d'espoir aux Jedis, qui ne se sortiraient pas vivants d'un affrontement qu'ils ne pouvaient imaginer s'il ne les aidait pas.

* * *

 _Bien plus haut dans les étages de Coruscant, dans la Tour du Sénat, et plus précisément dans le cabinet du Chancelier Palpatine, un an auparavant._

Dark Sidious n'était pas très heureux. Il sentait dans le Côté Obscur qu'un être sensible à la Force _savait._ Un être sensible à la Force connaissait son identité. Et Dark Sidious savait pertinemment qui était cet être. Et il savait aussi ce que cet être projetait de faire. Mais ce qu'il savait par dessus tout, c'est que cela aurait des conséquences très mauvaises pour lui. Pour que son Empire rêvé naisse, il devait réfléchir à un autre plan.

Pendant de longues minutes, le Seigneur noir des Siths se plongea dans le Côté Obscur, en fixant les milliards d'êtres sous ses pieds par la baie vitrée de son bureau

Puis enfin, un sourire vint orner son visage. Il aurait un Empire.

Et ce serait une démocratie.

* * *

Voilàààà !

Merci d'avoir lu, et tout de suite, quelques petits trucs bons à savoir :

Les trois personnages, Araël, Aela et Galë sont humains.

Araël dort en armure. Une mauvaise expérience de lit tueur sur Nar Shaddaa (mais il ne met pas son casque pour dormir) (raison d'esthétique)

Et cette histoire sera très loin de respecter le canon original, en tout cas je pense.

A peluche !

 **Note de Lilisu, qui se tape l'incruste :** Hé beh, heureusement que je suis là pour remonter le niveau hein! Oh, salut tout le monde!

ah, oui, voilà Lilisu, ma bêta officieuse * branche un spot pour l'éclairer*


End file.
